debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Subject Zero
Summary Subject Zero (Or Zero for shortness) is the protagonist of Katana ZERO. He works as a assassin for his Psychiatrist. Along the way, he starts to learn about his past and later starts to learn about the secret NULL Project and his involvement in it. He starts to make enemies like V later on as well. He starts to ignore his Psychiatrist's orders and later learns the secrets of his past and the truth around Chronos. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Subject Zero, NULL Zero, Zero, The Dragon, Pinkachu (By the Receptionist), real name is unknown Origin: Katana Zero Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, NULL Soldier, Assassin Attack Potency: Wall Level (Has a kill count over 100 and NULL Soldiers could massacre entire villages. Can easily break wooden platforms. Defeated Headhunter and should be physically comparable to other NULL Soldiers like Fifteen) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Relativistic Attack Speed: Speed of Light Combat Speed: Relativistic Reaction Speed: Relativistic (Can easily dodge lasers) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can easily lift a stone bust) Striking Strength: Wall Level Durability: Wall Level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, higher with equipment and bombs Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Perception Manipulation (Can make things seem slower then they actually are), Attack Reflection (Can reflect bullets back at people), Precognition (NULL Soldiers are capable of seeing the future and future events), Time Manipulation (NULL Soldiers can reverse time), Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Resurrection (NULL Soldiers are capable of coming back alive thanks to Chronos. However, once Chronos runs out, they will die), Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1 via haxscaling to Headhunter), Social Influencing, Vehicular Mastery (Knows how to ride on a motorcycle and can fight on one), Resistance to Precognition, Mind Manipulation (Resisted The Psychiatrist attacking him on the mental plane and can resist hallucinations), Perception Manipulation |-|Optional Equipment=Blood Manipulation (with the Prism Sword), Energy Manipulation (with the Sword of Masters), Statistics Amplification and Flight (The Savant Knife increases the speed of the user and allows them to remain airborne after a couple of swings), Fire Manipulation (with the Phoenix Edge), Explosion Manipulation (with bombs), Smoke Manipulation (with Smoke Grenades) Standard Equipment: Chronos and his Katana Intelligence: Genius in terms of combat (NULL Soldiers can completely fodderize entire police squads and have served in wars. Subject Zero himself knows martial arts and is a professional assassin) Weaknesses: When the Chronos runs out, he will enter a state of endless death and he has severe hallucinations. He is a psychopath Feats: -Killed a police squad -Defeated Headhunter in what was a battle of will -Severely harmed V -Fought in the Cromag War -Completes nearly impossible tasks Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Fifteen (Katana Zero) - Fifteen's Profile (Subject Zero had his optional equipment) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Katana ZERO Category:Precognition Users Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Time Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Blood Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Human Characters